


[podfic] this city with the safety of a never-ending blessing

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for nex_et_nox's "this city with the safety of a never ending blessing""'Surprise,' Bucky said. "I picked up a glass ball from some lady when I was eight and now it's hatched into..." He closed his eyes like it physically pained him to say it. "A dragon."'So dragons are real now?' Steve asked weakly."





	[podfic] this city with the safety of a never-ending blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this city with the safety of a never-ending blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131030) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [this city with the safety of a never-ending blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131030)

 **Author:** [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 1:12:03

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c3qx4dnr8jb205d/this_city_with_the_safety_of_a_never_ending_blessing_%28written_by_nex_et_nox_%26_read_by_burnhamofvulcan.mp3/file) | [audiobook (m4b)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8vgxyw3xck07bd8/01_this_city_with_the_safety_of_a_never-ending_blessing.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> burnham, you ask, how are you posting so many of these at once? 
> 
> look, sometimes a person finishes their LSAT and GRE in the same week and just desperately needs to do only creative things for ten days straight! that’s just how it is!
> 
> Anyway—I had a really good time reading this. It’s my favorite fic of nex_et_nox’s that I remember them writing, though to be fair I texted them while I was reading this and said “I’ve never read this before, so I’m just reading the story for myself as I go along!” To which they were like “...Are you sure? I thought you had read it before.” And then I got to the end of the fic and they had credited me in the end notes with editing it so like. Y’know.  
> Also I uh. I think that I managed to tone down the cicadas in the background toward the end, but these are just the hazards of recording in the South in summer.
> 
> As always, concrit and comments are very welcome. (Y’all’s comments have made me tear up before, and that wasn’t even because I was drunk!!)
> 
> Image in cover art is from Kandinsky's 1911 painting _Saint George_.
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
